One Piece X Vocaloid Theatre
by AnimeXCats333
Summary: Now Showing: The Tailor on Enbizaka Street, featuring Marguerite and Luffy with side actors Hancock, Nami and Usopp. Feature not recommended for children below 16. View at your own discretion.


_On the corner of Enbizaka is a young woman who owns a tailor shop. __  
__With virtue and a reliable disposition, she is a popular girl in the neighborhood._

Marguerite smiled as she handed the neatly bundled clothes to her customer, the newly sewn flower patterns standing out against the once dull cloth. The lady received it, praising the skills of the young tailor. Marguerite wasn't listening though, the woman's words blurring together while her thoughts were focused on Him.

_The kind of thing that causes her worry is the constant cheating of the person she loves. "Although he has a person like me, he never returns home."_

Marguerite barely caught the words "Snake Princess" in the villager's mindless chatter, and the tiniest of frowns appeared on her face. For some reason, she subconsciously felt annoyed by those two words. But never mind that, the thought of Him brought the gentle smile back to her face. How sad though, He hadn't returned in such a long time.

_But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand. __  
__The sewing scissors are a keepsake of my mother's. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better._

"Will you be coming to welcome her back?" The villager apparently repeated, jolting Marguerite out of her thoughts. She shook her head, smile never wavering. "No, I have to finish fixing some other dresses, I have a very tight schedule."

"Oh pity. Later then!" The woman called as she joined a growing crowd that was heading to the docks. Marguerite picked up her sewing scissors, playfully snipping the air before setting to work. _Ah_, but before that, she put the blades against her well-worn whetstone, remembering her mother's most important lesson in tailoring. 'Always remember to sharpen your scissors, and they'll serve you well as they cut the fabric effortlessly.'

Her thoughts of Him faded and retreated to the back of her mind, as she focused on trimming the purple frock she had to alter. The two blades moving together in perfect harmony, cutting a clear line along the cloth.

_The neighborhood's the same as always, such a calm and peaceful life. I saw him today at the main street, who is that girl next to you?_

She pushed through the throng of people, which was unusually big for this backwards little village. She wasn't really interested in the reason for this large crowd, all she could think about was the sight from earlier.

There He was, walking down the main street, excitedly picking out different foodstuffs. It would've been a perfect image, if only it weren't tainted by that… that woman next to him. Long flowing black hair that swayed a little in the wind and a perfect figure.

_The red kimono suits her well. He seems quite happy with the beautiful woman. I couldn't bear that appearance as they walked. I left that place immediately._

She seemed so flawless in that red blouse and matching skirt, movements seemed perfect. She was blushing, a pink hue on her cheeks. Worst of all, He was laughing and smiling.

They continued taking a leisurely stroll down the road, with Him trying whatever food he could find. Why did he seem so happy with her? Marguerite's gaze darkened. He'd never been like that around her. Gritting her teeth, she turned on her heel and headed the other way.

_But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand. __  
__While my cheeks become wet with tears, I work hard on re-sewing the kimono._

Marguerite blinked as she realized she'd been staring out of the window. The sky was already dark. How long had she zoned out for? She walked back to her work table, stopping when she realized a new piece was set out for her to repair. It was the skirt that woman had been wearing earlier, albeit a lot more tattered.

Regardless of her feelings, that woman was a customer. Marguerite lifted her hand, noticing that she'd already been holding the sewing scissors. She was gripping them so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Sighing, she set to work immediately, ignoring the tears that fell as she snipped and cut into the night.

_The town has an uneasy atmosphere for some reason. It seems that some crime broke out. _

_I saw him today in front of the bridge. Who on earth is that woman next to him?_

Marguerite could hear the street vendors as they whispered back and forth to each other, gossiping away together, as if they had nothing better to do. She heard the word "crime", perhaps someone had been robbed?

Meanwhile, her mind was fixated on the scene she'd seen earlier. She'd seen Him again, standing on the bridge. Next to him, there was this woman, holding his hand. She's never seen this woman in the village before, but she's still standing too close to Him.

_He was in a depressed state. He was leaning on that woman with pretty hair. _

_The green obi really suits her. Ah, I guess that's the kind of girl who meets your taste. _

She really wanted run up and comfort Him, but that girl with vivid orange hair next to him was already taking her place. She wore nothing but a green bikini top that exposed most of her skin, and a pair of jeans. "So that's the type you go for…" Marguerite murmured as she watched the couple.

_But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand. While my red eyes are swelling, I work hard on repairing the obi._

Marguerite sighed, realizing that she'd fallen asleep on a bench on the way home. She must be working herself too hard, she thought as she stood up and stretched. They were in her hands again, her sewing scissors. Had she taken them to get the screw replaced? To be honest, she couldn't quite remember.

In her other hand, she was holding that girl's green bikini top, except one of the straps had broken. He must have entrusted her to fix it for that girl earlier. Clutching her scissors firmly, she trimmed off some loose threads as she walked, paying her swollen eyes no heed.

_Chaos has suddenly started in the town. It seems that a crime happened again. __  
__I saw him in the hairpin shop. Who on earth is the person next to him?_

Once again, the people seemed to be extremely worried about some crime, except now it was both the villagers and shopkeepers. It wasn't good for her business, she really hoped the criminal was caught soon.

Besides, she'd seen Him for a third time this week. She'd just delivered an order to her customer when she'd caught a glimpse of him. He'd been at the hair accessory shop, walking with another man!

_He's buying a yellow ornate hairpin for a very young girl._ _What on earth does he think he's doing? He really has no boundaries. _

Marguerite had watched as He bought a yellow bandanna for the other man, His eyes dark with shadows. They walked off together, talking in hushed tones about something bothering the pair of them.

She bit her lip, a mixture of shock and anger over taking her. Despite having a lovely girl like herself, He couldn't even be satisfied with a girl, and went off instead with a man! But no matter, she could forgive His little mistakes. If only He returned home soon, she would be happy to welcome him with open arms.

_But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand. __  
__I wonder; were my scissors always this colour? I work hard on my job today too._

Now this really had to stop happening. She'd woken up to find herself leaning against the wall outside her tailor shop, scissors in her hands yet again. Honestly, she ought to see the doctor to check if she sleepwalked.

Marguerite lifted her arm, noticing that she had a yellow bandana tied to her arm. Has she seen this earlier or had she not? She really couldn't remember, but anyways it fitted her quite nicely, matching the color of her hair.

She returned to her work, beginning to alter another dress. How strange, it seemed as if her scissors were turning red. Perhaps it was the rust finally setting in. More importantly, she had to put her heart to the task at hand.

_**I've finally reached the end of my work. **__**  
**__**If you will not come and see me, **__**  
**__**Then I will go to meet you.**_

**The woman looked at the clothes she had mended over the previous days, cold eyes looking at her handiwork. Removing the clothes she had on, and then putting on the clothes that he would love her in. **

**Yes, she would go meet him tonight. A smile crept onto her lips as she imagined caressing that perfect face at last, with no more women, or men, to stand in between them.**

"**Soon my dear, soon…" **

_**The red kimono. The green obi. **__**  
**__**I put the yellow ornate hairpin in my hair. **__**  
**__**I've become a woman of your taste. **__**  
**__**Well? Aren't I pretty?**_

**She put on the red skirt first, securing it with a sash. How careful she'd been to make sure she hadn't ripped the fabric in two when acquiring it, but even then it had torn a little. **

**Next, the green bikini top. This one was trickier to take, and she'd accidentally cut the strap in half in her rage. But no matter, a strap was but a simple thing to repair. It was a little loose, but it would have to do. **

**Finally, the yellow bandana. This one wasn't much of a chore at all. She'd left his head intact, it was too strong to crush between the blades of those scissors. It matched her hair like she'd expected. **

**She giggled as she did a little twirl, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dearest person would be able to love her at last. Wasn't she simply**_**beautiful?**_

_Today the whole town is in an uproar. This time a man was killed. __  
__It seems this entire family of four was murdered by someone._

Marguerite woke up to the sound of a village holding their breath. In other words, no shop keepers hawking their wares, the sounds of a usually bustling street reduced to near silence.

When she went to the front of her tailoring shop, there was only a letter.

"_The village will be holding a service to honour the Snake Princess' distant memory, along with her late husband and his friends, who have also passed on. Instead of the double wedding, there will be a funeral in the woods, where we will lay the four to rest. Their untimely and brutal deaths are much regretted, and the chief of police vows to bring the criminal to justice."_

'So that was the crime that everyone had been talking about the previous few days', she mused to herself.

_At any rate, he was acting so cruel, you know? "How do you do? Good afternoon," huh. __  
_

She sighed. She remembered going to finally see Him last night. But all he'd done was greet her ever so distantly. Just the formalities between acquaintances, or even strangers.

_It was as though I was a stranger to him. __**It was as though I was a stranger.**_

**The woman's anger was boiling inside her. How could he be so terrible to her?! They were in love! And he'd treated her like nothing more than a **_**stranger**_**. She ran home, and without a second thought, picked up the sewing scissors.**

**But then she calmed her rage. "He's distracted by the people who live around him. It's time I end that cruel torture on him."**

**And then back to his house, where she knocked on the door once more. When he opened it, she smiled up at him, a tear in her eye.**

"**My dearest, I promise I'll never stop loving you." **

**And she turned her blade on him, giving him no chance to react, not even scream. Letting the two blades work together to achieve their purpose, tearing through the skin, ripping through the bone. **

**When the deed was done, she looked at his disfigured body, and smiled again.**

"**I love you, my dearest." **

**With those words, she turned and left. Now he was free, and their love couldn't be hindered.**

_But I must persevere with my work. I hold my scissors very hard in one hand. __  
__The sewing scissors have been stained red. If you really sharpen them, they'll cut even better._

Marguerite sighed once more, shifting the paper to a side. Even in this turmoil within the village, she couldn't slacken on her work. Picking up the sewing scissors, snipping the air once again.

The blades were completely dyed red now. How strange, perhaps she'd carelessly dropped it in paint.

Picking up one dress out of many, she began to cut along the edges, trimming with precision and delicacy.

"Ah, I forgot again." She said to herself, chiding her forgetfulness.

Taking out the whetstone, she sharpened the blades.

"_If I sharpen my scissors, they'll serve me well and cut effortlessly."_

* * *

AXC333: How christmasy... _not. _Well this is the first of many crossovers to come. I'll be doing the Seven Sins series first, so if you have any ideas for any other Vocaloid story songs which I could use, it would be much appreciated if you dropped me a message! Lately, I've been rather under the weather so I haven't been able to update my other stories, thousand apologies to those readers, I'll get it done in the last week of Christmas!

Thanks for reading, if you'd like leave a review so I can know what I did right and what I did wrong!

Merry Belated Christmas to you guys~!


End file.
